


Note To Self: Turn Off Audio When Finished

by johnlockandthorki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, Fantasizing, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Second-Hand Embarrassment, audio porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockandthorki/pseuds/johnlockandthorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas had left the motel to - oh, what did he care? As long as they were gone for a long time, he didn't give a damn.</p>
<p>Dean turned the thermostat up, closed the curtains, and thought about watching some pay-per-view. He decided against it, after mulling it over too much.</p>
<p>He sat on the edge of the bed, toeing off his shoes and rifling through his phone to find a specific playlist. The soft music played through the tinny speaker as he slowly undressed.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Dean is alone, has a special porny playlist, and takes advantage of the empty motel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note To Self: Turn Off Audio When Finished

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are appreciated
> 
> Un-beta'd so let me know if there are any mistakes

Sam and Cas had left the motel to - oh, what did he care? As long as they were gone for a long time, he didn't give a damn.

  
Dean turned the thermostat up, closed the curtains, and thought about watching some pay-per-view. He decided against it, after mulling it over too much.

  
He sat on the edge of the bed, toeing off his shoes and rifling through his phone to find a specific playlist. The soft music played through the tinny speaker as he slowly undressed.

  
He flung his shirt over his bag, his belt and jeans soon following. He lay on the bed, it creaked mutely and there was a spring in his back but he would be damned if he let that stop him savouring this rare moment.

  
The music changed after a few minutes, Dean was fully relaxed, plugging in his headphones and placing them over his ears.

  
The next track would cause weeks of mockery of his brother ever found it. It started on the left with someone, a man more specifically, moaning softly, his breathing laboured. Then another male voice emerged on the right. This continued until the voices overlapped and the moans were more intense, the rapid, wet slide of skin on skin could be heard too.

  
He had two minutes left of the audio track, and still hadn't touched himself. He gently raked his fingers over his bulged boxers, hissing at the friction. He started to stroke himself over the material, left hand running through his hair, tugging lightly.

  
He slid his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, grazing his calloused fingers over the sensitive flesh before he gripped it loosely.

  
He brought one leg up, to lift his hips so he could shimmy his boxers low enough that the fabric wasn't in the way. He started jerking himself to the moans coming from his phone, the sounds suggesting the men were reaching their climax, long before Dean could even feel his building.

  
As the audio began to fade out, he slipped the headphones off, and closed his eyes, focusing only on the sensations of his hand on his dick. He wished the man who stalks his dreams was in the room with him, but he knew it would never happen: the angel simply didn't think of him that way.

  
But what if he did?

  
No. Dean wasn't going to think about Cas.

  
He thought about the girl at the motel desk. She wore a thin white blouse, unbuttoned a little too much for it to be considered 'appropriate' but he didn't mind. Her black skirt clung to her ass, and it was riding a little bit low. When she bent over near him, he nearly came there and then. Her eyes. Man, her eyes were blue. He'd always been a sucker for blondes with blue eyes. But her hair was black. It fell perfectly around her shoulders, skimming over her barely-there breasts.

  
In his hand, he grew impossibly harder. His hand moved faster and faster, his abdomen clenching gently as he worked himself harder.

  
He changed hands, his right becoming tired.

  
He couldn't help but think of how much she looked like Castiel, then he couldn't help thinking about if the angel took her place, or more specifically if Dean took her place and the angel took the hunter's, as he fucked her mercilessly against her husband's dresser.

  
As that image flooded his mind, he could feel his dick throb. Thinking he couldn't feel guiltier, he let his imagination run wild.

  
His stomach felt like a ball of electricity about to explode, and he found his voice. Many profanities were mixed with Castiel's name, all falling from his tongue.

  
He felt his release was almost there, just out of reach. He was so close. 

  
His lip was clamped between his teeth, and he was shouting the angel's name in his mind.

  
He could swear that the angel had appeared in the room with him, which just turned him on even more, to the point where he was close. Close enough that just the slightest thing would send him over the edge.

  
Just like that "fuck me" he always wanted him to say, his voice, lower than normal, as desire rippled through him.

  
Dean arched off the bed, painting his chest with his come, mouth parted in a silent scream.

  
As he lay there, trying to catch his breath, he laughed.

  
Who was he kidding? He had feelings for Cas.

  
Shaking his head, he reached around for something to clean himself up, finding his black undershirt. His release would easily show up on that, so he rolled out of bed and walked to the en suite, wiping away the mess with some tissue, flushing it when he was done.

  
He started to get dressed, he felt so much more relaxed. He tidied up any evidence of his activities.

  
When Sam returned, he dumped the books and burgers on the beds.

  
He moved Dean's headphones up from the floor, hearing the music was still playing. When his brother wasn't looking, he listened because it didn't sound like classic rock.

  
He put the speaker to his ear, only to hear: "OH, PLEASE. PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER. OH GOD!" And what was probably skin slapping on skin while the vocal man was being, well, fucked.

  
The older brother looked up to see a beet red face and the headphones.

  
After the initial shock, they carried on as normal, eating their food, drinking beer. They kept glancing at each other, both mortified.

  
But once their eyes met, they laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Until beer nearly came out of Dean's nose. He was never going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean only heard the end of it when he found Sam's internet history.
> 
> Especially when he started ridiculing his little brother back, for going to www.letmewatchuhavesex.com


End file.
